The Competition
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Everyone in school wants to be with Kendall Knight. But he has his rules. And the first one to win the competition gets to be his girlfriend/boyfriend. Kames/Smut/PWP


**This is probably the weirdest story I'll write, ever. I'm supposed to be studying but shhh... Chapter name is from "The Competition" by Kimya Dawson. Song has nothing to do with the story, though. The name just fit. #weirdiknow #whatever**

**Can I just say that the pic of Kames in the cover is perfect for this story? Like it's really amazing. Not my edit of it, I mean the original picture. **

**Oh fuck, I just realized I have Physics homework. Damn. **

**Anyways I want to thank my best friend, Sher, for help me with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I ain't own shit.**

**Oh yeah and DON'T FORGET TO TO PRE-ORDER 24/seven! It's not available in my country, but it may be available in yours :) **

**OKay I'm shutting up now. #sorry**

* * *

Everyone in the school wanted to be with Kendall Knight.

I'm the son of multimillionaires, smoking hot (as I've been told), with my sexy spiky blonde hair, and beautiful pale skin. _Apparently_ I practically glow when I strut my little ass around the school, and my green eyes are to die for.

But I have my rules. The first person to have sex with me, and come before me, gets to be my girlfriend/boyfriend.

I've been through most of the Freshmen and Sophomores, and the Juniors in my classes. So far, no one's been able to beat me.

Do I care?

LOL, no.

I get laid almost every week. Of course I don't care.

But before it was a game. Now it's the biggest competition in the school. Who wins, practically rules the school.

So that's why I'm surprised when I'm shoved into the lockers. I turn around, my eyebrows furrowed, an expression not usually used by Kendall Knight. A guy is behind me, glaring at me. He seems remotely familiar. Jack? John? It was probably Jake. He looks like a Jake.

"Um... Jake, is it?"

The guy's angry glare turns to one of confusion, then disbelief. "You don't fucking know my name? I sit next to you in Chem, jackass."

I shrugged. It isn't as if I cared much for the molecular structure of _anything_. Was that what we were even learning? Whatever. "So... um..." I raise an eyebrow, looking at the possibly-but-probably-not Jack.

"James." The boy's nostrils are flared. He's definitely mad about something. But what? I didn't sleep with him, right?

No, I would've _definitely_ remembered. The guy's hot, probably the second best looking guy after well, me.

"So... uh... _James_... what can I do for you?" I flash his flirty smile, which James totally ignores.

"You fucked my baby sister last night."

What? First of all I don't "fuck". I merely have sex in a very rough, yet pleasurable manner. And secondly I don't do "little" or "baby" people.

I wrack my brain to remember who was under me last night screaming my name. I couldn't remember her name. Was it... "Kathy?"

If looks could kill, well, you could guess what James was trying to do. "Katie." He growls out, and I feel a tingle in his stomach. Am I turned on? Kendall Knight is never turned on. What the fuck.

"Yeah. Dude. She ain't your baby sister anymore. After last night?" I raise eyebrows. "Wow. But sorry, dude. She lost. She couldn't contain it, man. She couldn't contain the awesomeness that is Kendall Knight."

James rolls his eyes, which frankly, I find is highly offensive. "My point is, jackass, that you _broke_ her _heart_."

I shrug. Wow I shrug a lot. I don't think I ever realized that. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

He twists his beautiful face in annoyance and disgust. Wow, rude. "How about _you_ think of something?"

Ugh. I hate thinking. It requires energy, which I like to save for my feisty nights. "Fuck me."

His eyes open wide, and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. I smirk. Haven't we already established that Kendall Knight _always wins?_

"Fuck me, and win the competition-slash-game. Then I will apologize to your sister for ruining her dreams in life."

James narrows his eyes, and I almost doubt that he's gonna agree. But he definitely can't punch me. I like my face!

After what seems a like a long minute, he nods. "Fine. This afternoon. Your place. Eight o'clock."

And with that he struts away.

This is the first time someone ever walked away from me _and_ had the last word. My dick twitched in my extra-tight starched pants.

Finally, some real competition.

I'm so excited!

...

I jump off my bed the second I hear the doorbell ring. I made sure no one was home; I even gave the maids and Sebastian the night off.

Tonight is going to be very interesting.

I open the door, and James pushes past me. He's wearing these tight black pants and this red leather jacket with nothing underneath. I feel another twitch in my pants, and I frown because I'm so not going to let this rude bastard win.

Even if he's fucking hot.

"So when do we start?" he asks, and he doesn't even seem nervous. He looks like he's ready to take on anything I bring.

"Hey, calm down," I say. "It's a date. Let's sit and talk, and sip some wine."

He snorts, and I frown. What's so funny?

He plops down on the couch, and I go into the kitchen for the wine. I look in all the cupboards, in the fridge, in the drawers, on the shelf, but I can't find it.

What do you expect from a guy who's never been to the kitchen before?

So, biting my lip awkwardly, I shuffle outside to meet James, my eyes cast on the ground. "I can't find the wine."

He laughs, crossing one foot over another. "You've been looking in the kitchen, idiot. Why don't you look in the wine cellar?"

I feel so stupid.

How could James make me feel so stupid?!

After a few minutes of searching I find the hatch that leads to the wine cellar, and I descend into it. Fuck, it's cold down here. I read the labels on the wine, but I don't know shit about any of them, so I grab a bottle and head back to James.

When I get back, he's standing, admiring the pictures on the mantel by the fireplace. He turns as he hears me enter. There are already two wine glasses on the table, and I pour some wine into each glass, and hold out one to him.

We clink the glasses, as I make a small toast. "To whoever wins our competition."

He sips his wine, then makes a groan of appreciation that sends thrills down my spine. "Lafleur. Mmm. Nice choice, Kendall."

My eyes widen. How does he even know that? He's not even watching the bottle. I taste the wine. It's fruity, but way too fucking strong. Okay. I put that down and stare at him swallow the wine I put in the glass in one gulp.

One word: Wow.

"Where did you learn to drink wine like that?!" I ask him, and he shrugs, pouring himself some more.

"Does it matter?" he rebounds my question, sipping more wine.

I roll my eyes. I need to make conversation. He's winning already, with my _slight_ arousals, and practically everything.

"Why didn't you bitch me out for having sex with your sister?" I ask him, and he laughs.

Why does he do that?! He pisses me off soooo much.

"I lost my virginity when I was thirteen and drunk after crashing my parents party, and drinking too much wine. She's fourteen. A teenager. It's not like I'm going to judge her for doing something I did. Besides, I can't stop her anyways."

James finished the last of his wine, and he rests the glass on the table, picking up mine, and drinking it out, before putting it back down.

He looks at me, his face flushed, probably from the three glasses of wine he just drank. "What's the rules?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Cumming during a handjob or a blowjob doesn't count. Whoever comes first during sex, is a sore loser."

James sighs. " Ok. Can we get this over and done with?"

I nod, leading him up to my bedroom, which is pretty fucking huge. James enters before me, and as I close the door he's all up against me.

My breathing short-circuits, and my heart races. Calm the fuck down, Knight. You gotta beat this guy.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson, Knight," James growls in my ear, and shivers race up and down my spine. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you wouldn't know what hit you."

I swallow hard, trying to maintain my calm. I look him in the eyes. "I'd like to see you try, babe."

And then he's pushing his mouth against me, and we're rolling desperately against each other. I've never felt like this before, like I'm on fire and there's electricity in my bones. He moves his hands to my ass and hoists me up. I wrap my legs around his slim waist, and then he's walking.

I could barely contain my groans as I pull at his hair, tugging the strands, and I swear his knees almost buckle. He dumps me on the bed, climbing over me, pulling off his jacket, and tossing it on the other side of the room.

He comes back down to kiss me, then he's kissing down my neck, ripping my expensive Louis Vuitton shirt, but I can't seem to find a fuck to give. He latches on to my nipples and holy fuck- I'm arching off the bed, into his body.

He bites down, the sound that escapes me isn't even describable. It's never felt like this before, it's never felt so electric.

He throws my ripped shirt to the ground, and he kisses down my chest, sucking various parts of my body, unbuttoning my pants, a lazy grin spreading across his face when he sees that I'm commando.

He tugs off my pants which go sailing to some unknown destination. He fists my dick, and I swear I'm so hard, I can't even breathe as he licks the upside of my dick, once, twice, before sucking the tip of it hard, his teeth teasing.

My hands are scrambling for some sort of anchor, in my silk sheets, but instead I grip James' hair, and he moans around my dick, and I make this guttural sound I've never even heard myself make before.

Then he's moving up and down, at his own slow pace, I can't make him go any faster even though I want him to. I'm choking, and crying, and yelling as he starts using his tongue, licking all the sensitive parts. I don't understand what's happening, but then there's this uncoiling in my stomach and all I could do is moan out a broken "J-James".

I shoot my load into his mouth and he swallows it, pulling off with a pop. He kneels, straddling me and easily takes off the rest of his clothes, and I don't know why I'm surprised that he's gone commando as well. He crawls back to me, picking up my legs and spreading them apart, until I'm practically bent in half and I wrap my legs around his chest holding myself in position.

I'm confused to what he's doing, until I feel his tongue down _there_. I've never been rimmed before, never wanted to, but oh _fuck_.

James is kissing my inner thighs, licking my hole once, twice before pushing his tongue a little way in. And then he's fucking me with his tongue. I can't help it, I go weak, and my hands fall limp, and he's there my thighs resting on his broad shoulders.

He sucks the puckered hole, hard, and I grip the sheets because I need something to anchor me on this bed. Then his tongue is sliding back into my hole, multiple times, and I swear if he doesn't stop, I'm going to cum again.

But then the tongue is gone, and something thin and long enters me. He adds another finger, then another, so there's three fingers in me, and he angles, hitting my prostate dead on. I can't arch, but a weak, strangled cry escapes me.

He unfolds me, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling his fingers out, before lining up his dick. He spits on his hands and lubes up, before shoving all the way, and somehow, he hits my spot dead on, his body covering mine completely.

I'm keening and whimpering as James fucks me into the bed, hitting my prostate with every movement. He leans over to kiss me, and I'm digging my nails into him, scratching down his back and gripping his shoulders trying to brace myself. My mind is blown, I could feel the uncoiling in my stomach for a second time, and there's something in the back of my mind, some competition we're in, but I don't care.

James isn't stopping, pounding into me at an unbelievable pace. There are thrills of ecstasy racing up and down my body, it's like my nerves are set on fire.

"James- ah, _fuck_" I cry out and I can't even remember what I was going to say.

I clench around him, and I don't even know if it's purposefully or not. The moan that escapes him is so low and so intimate. He rolls over, and somehow I'm on top, and it feels so _different_, somehow he's feeling bigger and stretching me more and he's going deeper and I can't _breathe._

All coherent thoughts leave me, and this, _this _is what it feels like to have mind-blowing sex. I move on top of him, and his hands grip my hips tightly, moving me up and down on him. My hands are braced on his chest, before I bend and kiss him. I'm moving my hips, and he's rubbing against my prostate, and oh fuck, it feels so good.

"Kenda- _oh_" He moans as I clench around him. We flip over again, and his hands around me, and this time, he's absolutely _plowing_ into my prostate, and his name escapes me, soft and low, but he hears me and pushes harder his mouth hard on mine. With every shove I breathe his name, a hand on his hair the other on his lower back and I can't stop moaning and groaning out his name like it's a mantra. Like it's the only word left in my vocabulary.

I feel my insides twisting as ecstasy rolls around to me for another time. I try to hold it back, but it's feeling so good, I don't have any control over it. It's like a fire, blossoming in me, growing and I don't know where I am, all I'm aware of his James holding onto me, kissing me, all over my face. My dick is rubbing against his abdomen and it's getting too much, and I'm losing it, moans are filling the room, I have no restraints against this beautiful being.

"Let it all out, bitch," James growls into my ear and it's enough, because I'm coming so hard, that my vision goes white and my throat is dry and all I can do is yell James' name, gripping onto his shoulders, my fingernails digging in.

It's only after I come down from my high, I feel James' body shudder and I feel him fill me up, shooting his load inside of me. He collapses next to me, and we're both breathing hard, our hair matted to our foreheads.

And then the reality of the situation hits me and I begin to laugh. He turns to me, a questioning look on his face.

"You won!" I say, giggling. I can't believe it. "You _actually_ beat me!"

James grins. "I know. I'm just _that_ good."

I turn to him, my hand splaying flat against his chest. He feels warm and comforting as I snuggle closer to him. "So I guess, I'll have to ask you. James, darling, will you do me the favor of being my first boyfriend?"

James turns to me, a small smirk on his face, "Depends." His eyes trails slowly down my body, and goosebumps litter my skin. I know what he wants and fuck _yeah_ I want it too. "Do I get to fuck you again?"

...

When we walk into school the next day, I could barely move. My limbs are stiff, and I'm tired, because I got zero sleep last night. I so did _not_ know Jamie had that much stamina. Woo. It was _amazing_. I felt like a giggling fangirl.

I grasp his hand tightly, leaning against him, as we walk through the hallway. Everyone is seeing, and their mouths are dropping, as if they couldn't believe that someone _finally_ broke Kendall Knight.

James turns, and grips my chin, kissing me hard, and I melt, unable to form proper thoughts. When he pullsaway, we're both breathing heavily, and I'm pretty sure my face is flushed. He bends his head, saying "Are you going to apologize to Katie now?"

I nod slowly, still trying to calm down from that kiss. We continue walking until I see the girl I fucked a few days ago. Normally a girl with that bod would make me want to slam her into a locker and fuck her senseless. But now it's just like, whatever. All I want is James.

I walk up to her, and she flinches. "Hey... Katie, is it?" she nods, watching me warily. "I'm sorry about being mean to you. Forgive me?" I flash her the signature Kendall Knight smile and she agrees immediately, before kissing her brother on the cheek, and running off.

"Thanks, babe," James says, pecking me on my lips.

I can't believe I got so lucky.

Ladies and gentlemen, the competition is _over_.

* * *

**Story = done! Yes! Now I may study in peace. You bored? Follow me on Twitterr :) skysthelimit_xo :D u don't have to :)**

**So... review? Please.**

**#lovealways,**

**Chels**


End file.
